Serene
by KJ Foxx
Summary: This story has been left to die. /3
1. Serene

One Early Morning in Dreamland,

MetaKnight was still tired from his previous day and decided to sleep late.

--

Sword: Good Morning People!  
Blade: Hush Idiot! MetaKnight is still Asleep!  
MetaKnight: How am I supposed to sleep with all this noise!  
S&B: Sorry sir.  
MetaKnight: You two go eat and PLEASE let me sleep in peace.  
Sword: Yes sir Blade: Ok

~Sword & Blade Go To The Kitchen To Eat and MetaKnight Goes To Sleep~

--

Meanwhile Back at Kirby's Place

Kirby was already awake eating his breakfast when he noticed a small figure outside of his window.  
He guessed that it was just a lost animal and continued eating. The figure made a VERY loud Howling sound and Kirby thought the poor thing must've been dying and went to help it. Kirby was surprised at what he saw.... He saw a small fragile Silvery Miniature fox...with wings! Kirby asked the fox what was the matter;

--

Kirby: Poyo Poy?  
???: I can't find my family.  
Kirby: Poyo Poy Poy...(Maybe Me and my friends could help)  
???: Well... I guess you could try Kirby: Poyo Poyo Poy Poyo Poyo! (Great Lets Go Get Them)  
???: By The Way My Name is Serene Kirby: Poyo Poy...(Ok Nice Name)

~Kirby & Serene Go To The Castle~

--

~Tiff & Tuff's Place~

Tiff & Tuff were having breakfast with their family and the doorbell rang...

--

Kirby: Poyo! Tiff! (Hi Tiff)  
Tiff: Hello Kirby...Who's Your Friend?  
Tuff: Yea Who is That?  
Serene: Hello My Name is Serene.  
Tiff: Hello Serene!  
Tuff: A wolf...Cool!  
Tiff: Say Hi Tuff!  
Tuff: Oh...Hi Serene: Hello Tiff, Hello Tuff and by the way I am NOT a wolf I'm a Fox.  
Kirby: Poyo Poy Poyo Poyo Poy!  
Serene: He says "Lets Take her to see MetaKnight"  
Tiff: Woah! You Can Understand Him?  
Tuff: .  
Serene: Of Course... I Speak Over 2 Thousand Languages Including His... Poyo.  
Kirby: Poy Poy Poyo...Poyo!  
Serene: He says "Well Enough Chatting Lets Go!"  
Tiff & Tuff: Ok Lets Go

--

~At MetaKnight's Place~

MetaKnight was still asleep and Sword and Blade had already left for work. Then he heard a knock at the door and ignored it until he figured it might be Tiff & Tuff wanting to know something about Kirby...So he slowly rose from his bed, put his mask on, and went out the door...

--

Kirby: Poyo Poyo POY!  
Serene: He says "This is MetaKnight"  
MetaKnight: You Understand Him?  
Serene: Yes I Sure Do!  
Tiff: We were wondering if you could help her Tuff: Yea We Don't Know Where She Came From But Kirby Probably Does.  
Kirby: Poyo Serene: "Nope"  
MetaKnight: Let Me Speak To Her Alone...You All Go Out and Play.  
Tiff,Tuff & Kirby: Ok

~They Go To The Courtyard To Play~

--

~MetaKnight's Room~

MetaKnight was sitting on his bed across from Serene who was lying down on Sword's bed...

--

MetaKnight: So...You're a Winged Fox Eh?  
Serene: I Sure Am.  
MetaKnight: Well Its' Not Like Foxes To Be Alone Serene: I Know...I Can't Find My Family.  
MetaKnight: I Might Be Able To Assist You.  
Serene: Really?  
MetaKnight: Of Course!  
Serene: Well... I was around Kirby's house because I thought my mother would be around there because I heard her beg for me to come to her.  
MetaKnight: I see...So...I'm Guessing This..But...Are You From Whispy Woods?  
Serene: Yup...Born and Raised.  
MetaKnight: Well Later We Should Go Back To See If Your Mother Is Still There.  
Serene: But...But.  
MetaKnight: What Is It?  
Serene: The Reason We Left Was Because Of The Monster That Attacked Us.  
MetaKnight: Monster?  
Serene: Yes...It Was All Big And Hairy...It Had Bright Green Eyes And HUGE Ears And VERY Sharp teeth.  
MetaKnight: I see.  
Serene: It...It Killed My Father *cries*  
MetaKnight: Oh... *picks up Serene*  
Serene: *talking through tears* Me and My Father Were The Strongest Of Our Kind And We Were The Only Ones Who Could Stop It.  
MetaKnight: Did You Fight?  
Serene: *stops crying* Of Course I Did! I Had To.  
MetaKnight: Ok...How Come You And Your Father Are The Strongest?  
Serene: Well My Dad's Side Of The Family Had Evolved and They Had Wings So I Was Born Strong MetaKnight: Did He Ever Tell You How They Evolved?  
Serene: No...But Grandma said it was because their ancestors used to live in the tops of mountains and were tired of walking so they tried flying by breeding with the Aero Fox and it worked because the first child born was My Great Great Great Grand Father{Eli} He learned to fly and became the strongest Miniature Winged Fox EVER.  
MetaKnight: So They Passed The Gene Down To You?  
Serene: Yes But It Didn't Quite Get To My Brother...He could fly too, but he didn't have wings and he is Much taller than my Mother and Father.  
MetaKnight: The Gene Must've Morphed Or Something Because That Wouldn't Be Possible.  
Serene: Well My Mother Called Him A Miracle And She Said We Were Supposed To Look Like That Long Ago But It Just Didn't Happen The Way Our Ancestors Planned.  
MetaKnight: Ok...Well...*looks out the window* Its Getting Late...You Have A Place To Stay?  
Serene: No...But.  
MetaKnight: What?  
Serene I Was Wondering.  
MetaKnight: Yes?  
Serene: Umm...Could I Stay With You?  
MetaKnight: Of Course!  
Serene: Oh Thank You! *hugs*  
MetaKnight: No Problem...You Can Sleep Under My Bed.  
Serene: Ok!  
MetaKnight: If You Need Anything Else Just Ask.  
Serene: Ok...Wheres' The Loo?  
MetaKnight: Que?  
Serene: El Bano?  
MetaKnight: Over In There *points at a red door*  
Serene: Ok *goes under the bed*  
MetaKnight: Good Night.  
Serene: Buenas Noches...

--

*Sword And Blade Walk In*

Sword: Well That Was Just Another BORING Day.  
Blade: Oh Well...Looks Like The Boss Is Still Asleep Sword: Oh Well Lets Get Some Sleep...


	2. A Sign

~The Castle Fountain ~

MetaKnight was out by the fountain with his green eyes deep in thought. He was wondering where Serene had came from and why her family was here...he also wondered if she was really a lost star warrior (=O). Just then, MK heard the sound of footsteps...

Serene: Well Hello Sir MetaKnight!  
MetaKnight: Hello...Serene *his eyes went to their normal color*  
Serene: Woah!  
MetaKnight: W-What is it?  
Serene: Oh. My. **God**.  
MetaKnight: What?  
Serene: You...You're th-the Mood **_Angel_**? (lol)  
MetaKnight: Mood What?  
Serene: Well You Probably Never Noticed It But.  
MetaKnight: What...What Is IT?  
Serene: Well...Your Eyes.  
MetaKnight: What...is There Something Wrong With My Eyes?  
Serene: They Change Colors According To Your Mood.  
MetaKnight: Really?  
Serene: Yup...Just Now You Were In Thinking Mode...Green.  
MetaKnight: Well..I Have To Say...Thats' Pretty Neat

Serene: Hey You Wanna See For Yorself?  
MetaKnight: Sure Why Not?  
Serene: Ok...Think Of Someone You Hate...Besides Nightmare

MetaKnight: Umm...Ok *thinks about the king*  
Serene: Ok Keep Thinking But Look In The Water.  
MetaKnight: Umm...Green and... Red.  
Serene: I See You Probably Know What Red Means Already.  
MetaKnight: ...  
Serene: Well...Uh...I Gotta Go...Talk To Ya Later!  
MetaKnight: Yea...Sure

~The Fountain~

MetaKnight's eyes were a VERY dark shade of green...meaning he was DEEP in thought...as a matter of fact he didn't even notice when Kirby Walked Up...

Kirby: Poyo Poy POYO!  
MetaKnight: Umm '_I wonder If Serene Has Good Hearing_'  
Kirby: Poy?  
MetaKnight: Serene? Can You Hear Me?  
Serene: Of Course I Can...I Can Hear EVERYTHING.  
Kirby; POYO!  
Serene: Aww He Missed Me

MetaKnight: Umm...  
Serene: Oh...Whats Up?  
MetaKnight: Could You Translate For Me?  
Serene: Anything for you sir!  
MetaKnight: Why...Thank You

Serene: Ok Kirby Talk Away!  
Kirby: Poyyy...Poyo Poyo Poy Poy Po Poyo?  
MetaKnight: Well?  
Serene: He Asked You If...If.  
MetaKnight: What...What Did He Say!  
Serene: He Asked You If You Were Related To Him.  
MetaKnight ...  
Kirby: Poy Poyo Poy Poyo Poyo

Serene: He Says He Just Happened To See You Without Your Mask and He Wanted To Know Who You Really Were.  
MetaKnight: Kirby...We'll Talk About That Later...I'm Starting To Understand You Better

Serene: Well Thats GREAT! Hey...Mebbe I Could Teach You His Language Tonite!  
MetaKnight: Well I-I Would Love That. (O.o)  
Kirby: Poyooooo...Poy Poyo Poy Poy!  
Serene: I'd Rather Not Tell You What He Said.  
MetaKnight: I Think I Already Know...  
Serene: Ok Then What Did He Say?  
MetaKnight: *looks around* He Said "I Seeee PuRpLe!"  
Serene: Well What Was He Talking About?  
MetaKnight: Something...That I Was Doing

Serene: You Can Tell Me...  
MetaKnight: Well...I Think My Eyes Were...  
Serene: Yes...What?  
MetaKnight: PuRpLe...  
Serene: *frozen* Woah!  
MetaKnight: ...  
Serene: Did You Just Say...PuRpLe?  
MetaKnight: Y-Yes I Did.  
Serene: Umm...  
MetaKnight: *walks away* Whats Wrong With That?  
Serene: Oh...

~The Courtyard~

Tiff was quietly reading her book while her brother played soccer with kirby and their friends. She noticed MetaKnight in a tree nearby and decided to see what he was up to...

Tiff: Umm Sir MetaKnight.  
MetaKnight: Yes?  
Tiff: Well...I Sense Something Is Wrong...Yes?  
MetaKnight: N-no Nothing W-wrong Here...Tiff '_Nosey_'

Tiff: *smirks* If You Don't Tell Me Ill 'Get' You!  
MetaKnight: Get Me? What Could You Possibly Do?  
Tiff: If You Don't Tell Me I'll Get You...Later

MetaKnight: It's Personal and I REALLY Don't Wanna Talk About It

~Tiff Notices His Eyes Flash PuRpLe Then Back To Yellow~

Tiff: I Know What It Is!  
MetaKnight: *looks surprised* You Do NOT!  
Tiff: Try Me

MetaKnight: ...  
Tiff: If You Don't Tell Me Who It Is I'll 'Get' You!  
MetaKnight: *Turns* If You Really Want To Know.  
Tiff: Yes!  
MetaKnight: I'm...  
Tiff: Yes!  
MetaKnight: Not TELLING!! *walks away*  
Tiff: Grr...I'll Get You! (I'm Terrified X3)


	3. Caught

~Tiff's Room~

As you can tell...Tiff is mad. She seriously thought Meta Knight was going to tell her (wow). She Just Sat Alone and tried to figure it out.

~MetaKnight's Room~

MetaKnight was Confused. He didn't know what was going on. His eyes changed from yellow to green. He had so many questions but many were answer-less. His first question was "Why is Tiff so NOSEY all of a sudden?" He had no answer to that and asked Himself why he was acting so strange...He looked at a clock then a calendar and then he sorta found out part of the answer..."Today was his Birthday and no one knew it but Sword and Blade...He still couldn't find out the other part so he started to doze when...

Sword: Bladeee Shhhhh!  
Blade: Sorry.  
Sword: I have no idea how this thing is gonna fit in the door!  
Blade: Maybe...we could use a window or something?  
Sword: Ok Lets Try That Idea...But

Blade: What?  
Sword: If He Accidentally Kills Me I'm Going To Haunt You FOREVER!  
Blade: Ok Fine I'll Go Through First

Sword: '_I Sure Would Wanna See That!_'

~MetaKnight~

He had heard everything...including Sword's thought...He Stumbled a bit and took off his armor and mask and decided to pretend like he was asleep...

Sword: *looks through the window* Please Be Asleep.  
Blade: What Did You Say?  
Sword: N-nothing

Blade: If you say so.  
~They climb throught the window and stop to see MetaKnight's Armor all over the place and in a trail leading to his bed...The two stared in awe at their master sleeping and noticed...He wasn't asleep after all...

Sword: Hey MetaKnight!  
Blade: We Know You're Not Asleep Sir.  
Sword: Aww C'mon!  
MetaKnigt: Hmm... *puts armor back on*  
Blade: I knew it!  
Sword: Umm Ok? So?  
MetaKnight: Well.  
S&B: Happy Birthday Sir!  
MetaKnight: Oh...Thank You

Sword: Anything For You Sir!

~MetaKnight Suddenly remembered what he was thinking about while he was "Asleep".  
Serene...Who Was She? Where Did She Come From?Why Was She Here? The questions came so quickly, His eyes a deep green...He went into a trance...

Sword: Boss?  
Blade: Sir?  
*They Noticed His Eyes...Green...Occasionally PuRpLe*  
Sword: What's Up With His Eyes?  
Blade: Well Apparently he's thinking about someone.  
Sword: Who!  
Blade: If I Knew I Would Probably TELL!  
Sword: Sorry...Sheesh.  
*MetaKnight awakens*  
Blade: Sir Are You Ok?  
Sword: What Happened?  
Blade: And... *whispers* we'll see you later

Sword: What?  
Blade: Nothing.  
Sword: Oh Yeah...Sir...I Want To Ask You Something.  
Sword: What Is Up With Your Eyes?  
MK: '_everyone is noticing_' My Eyes Are Ermm...**Special**.  
Sword: Don't Wanna Talk About It Huh?  
MetaKnight: Not with you but yes I do wanna talk about it

Sword: Who do you want to talk to?  
MetaKnight: Not You Two

Sword: Aww Oh Well *leaves room*  
Blade: *leaves*

~MetaKnight's Room~

Near the window there was a box; particularly large. MetaKnight Slowly Approached It...and it moved! MK had his hand on Galaxia. The box moved again then...Tiff Popped Out!

Tiff: Happy Birthday Meta Knight!  
MK: How Did You Find Out?!?

Tiff: Oh...A Little Birdie Told Me.  
MetaKnight: Umm What Are You Doing?  
*Tiff was slowly walking towards him...smiling. It scared the living daylights outta him! Tiff then...unexpectedly...she jumped on the Knight...

MetaKnight: Tiff!  
Tiff: I Told You I'd Get You!  
MetaKnight: Wha-  
Tiff: *tickles*  
MetaKnight: *Laughing like crazy*  
Tiff: Tell Me Or I'll Never Stop!  
Metaknight: *laughing* Ok...I'll Give You A *laugh* Hint!  
Tiff: Ok Then.  
MetaKnight: OK...Umm...She...Has Blue Eyes.  
Tiff: Lots of People Have Blue Eyes!  
MetaKnight: I Gave You A Hint...Never Said It Was Gonna Be Easy *laughs*  
Tiff: Thats' NOT Funny!  
MetaKnight: Why Are You So Nosey All Of A Sudden?  
Tiff: FYI Its Called Curiosity!  
MetaKnight: Well...Why Me?  
Tiff: Because I Want You To Open Up To Peole And Decided To See What Bothered You The Most.  
MetaKnight: Really?  
Tiff: I Know I Sound So Stu-  
MetaKnight: Well I'll Tell You Some Things But...Not What You Really Want .  
Tiff: Fine.  
MK: Ok...Hmm...What Bothers Me Most?  
Tifff: Yup

MK: Well For Starters...Your Brother

Tiff: Seriously! Me too!  
MK: Heh. I See...Well Another Thing Is...I Was Wondering If Kirby...Would Ever Talk...Because He Seems Very Intelligent!  
Tiff: Reallly? HOOOW?  
MK: Maybe He's Even Smarter Than Me....


	4. CaughtAgain

~Wherever I left off~

Tiff: OH MY GOD!  
MK: ...  
Tiff: Are You Serious?  
MK: I Sure Am.  
Tiff: HoW Do YoU KnOw?  
MK: Uh...I-i was Asking Serene To Translate What Kirby Was Saying And I actually Started To Understand What He Was Saying (O.o) Soo.  
Tiff: Soo What?  
MK: Well I'm Gonna Skip What Kirby Asked Me and Tell You This...I Had Told Serene That I Was Starting To Understand Him And She Asked If She Could Teach Me His Language...Tonite... So I Agreed and My Eyes...Were...  
Tiff: Lemme Guess!  
MK: Ok Guess.  
Tiff: PuRpLe Huh? (OMG The Dreaded PuRpLe)  
MK: Correct.  
Tiff: I Knew It!  
Mk: -.- Anyways Kirby Said Something Unexpected And One Of Us Left.  
Tiff: Oh...Wha-  
MetaKnight: *growls*  
Tiff: OK! GAWD! *runs out of the room*

~Tiffs Room~

Tiff Gets a scrap of paper and writes;

MetaKnight,  
I know for a fact that you like her

but I won't mention her name in case

someone happens to see this

- "Tiff"

Now she simply had to get to MK's when he wasn't there to hide the note somewhere he would find it...The Candy Jar! She just needed to get to the jar while He was working and go to try and see if Serene liked him too..This was gonna be too easy! Tiff thought. Tiff tucked the note into her pocket and walked silently down to MK's room. She Was Lucky He Wasn't There But Rushed Over To The Jar and put the paper under the lid...Now All She Had To Do Was Find Serene.

~Serene~

Serene was outside teaching Kirby English when tiff walked up behind her and sat down to watch...

Serene: Kirby You Are A Fast Learner!  
Kirby! Tank woo! (Aww)  
Tiff: Nice Job Kirb!  
Kirby: Tank woo Tiffy!  
Tiff: Kirby?  
Kirby: Poyo?  
Serene: "What"  
Tiff: I guess he could call me that!  
Serene: Aww.  
Kirby: C-cookie! (0.o Where)  
Tiff: *gives Kirby a cookie* Here You Go!  
Serene: *giggles*  
Tiff: Yea I Know

Serene: Kirby You Should Be Getting To Bed Now!  
Kirby: Nite Nite Tiffy , Nite Nite Seesee!  
Tiff: Hey Serene...Umm...I Was Wondering.  
Serene: What Is It?  
Tiff: Well...Who Do You Like?  
Serene: That's A Bit Personal.  
Tiff: Aww...Please!  
Serene: Ok I'll Uh...Give You A Hint

Tiff: Ok

Serene: Well He's Short...  
Tiff: Bu-  
Serene: No More! Get To Bed! I Have Something To Do! '_She is So Nosey_'

~Under The Bed~

Serene slowly drifted off to sleep. She Really Wanted To Tell Meta What She Thought Of Him But...A question...Does He Feel The Same Way About Me? (Seriously?)  
*MK walked in unaware of his sleeping companion*

MetaKnight Pulled off his armor and then tried to take off his mask...It was stuck. He tried a bottle opener a stake and a crowbar! He finally gave up and just lay their staring at the ceiling. He was tired so he decided to get some of his candy and stay up watching tv. When he opened the jar he found a note on the lid and read it to himself;

MetaKnight,  
I know for a fact that you like her but I won't mention her name in case someone happens to see this - "Tiff"  
MetaKnight was furious then. How had she known who it was? He didn't think about it and turned to see Serene...

MetaKnight: Uh

Serene: Its Ok

MK: What?  
Serene: I Can Help You With Your Mask.  
MK: Umm...O-ok

Serene: Como sucede esto?  
MK: No tengo ni idea.  
Serene: I Know You Don't want me to see yo-  
MK: Umm...Uh....I Do Want You Too.  
Serene: Umm...REALLY?  
MK: Yes Really.  
Serene: Bueno hay que perder ahora.  
MK: Que?  
Serene: You Gonna Take It Off Or Do You Want Me To?  
MK: Uh...I Guess You Can Do It...  
Serene: Ok.  
*Serene removes the mask from MetaKnight*  
MK: Ahora me siento avergonzado.  
Serene: You.  
MK: What?  
Serene: You're Cute!  
MK: *whispers* y ese es el problema.  
Serene: Guess What!  
MK: What?  
Serene: Poyo!  
MK: Oh...I Forgot!  
Serene: Its Ok

MK: Well...Lets' Begin

Serene: Ok Well.  
MK: How Do You Tell Each Poyo Apart?  
Serene: Well...You gotta...well...listen but very closely

MK: Ok Then What?  
Serene: Well Instincts Take Over

MK: Well I Kinda Know That Part

Serene: Oh Yeah.  
MK: Well I Did Use To Talk In That Language.  
Serene: How Come You Don't Understand It Now?  
MK: B-because I was.  
Serene: What?  
MK: I Was Evil...And I Was Merely An Infant.  
Serene: Oh...

MK: You Probably Know Already.  
Serene: Yea I Know But I Knew You Were Looking For Your 'Fathers' Weak Spot So I Helped You...Back Then.  
MK: Was That That Dream I Had?  
Serene: Yep I Gave You The Answer.  
MK: But I Really Thought That Happened.  
Serene: You And I Weren't Even Born In That Dream You Had.  
MK: Wait...How Old Are You...In Demon Beast Years?  
Serene: Around 15,000 Why?  
MK: *green eyes* Me pregunto... (I wish you would speak english :l)  
Serene: What'cha Thinkin Bout?  
MK: I'm Calculating My Age.  
Serene: Oh

MK: *frozen solid* .  
Serene: Sir Are You All Right?  
MK: Uh.  
Serene: What Is It?  
MK: I Umm...I'm About The Same Age As You.  
Serene: You Know How Old We Are In Human Years?  
MK: No...How Old?  
Serene: About 150

MK: Now THAT is Old *laughs*  
Serene: I Agree *laughs*  
*Sword and Blade Enter The Room*  
Sword: Hey Boss We Were Wonde-  
Blade: Umm...Sir?  
MK: What Is It?  
S&B: Your Mask.  
MK: I Know It Was Stuck

Serene: I Had To Help Him Get It Off...*yawns*  
Sword: Ok.  
S&B: *laughter*  
MK: If You Laugh You Pay.  
Sword: Sorry Sir...Bu-  
Blade: Aww.  
MK: What?  
*He notices Serene Asleep On His Shoulder*  
MK: Dos que van a dormir ... AHORA!  
S&B: Yes Sir.  
MK: By The Way Sword...What Was It You Wanted To Ask Me?  
Sword: Well Its Just A Guess But PuRpLe Means Something To You...Right?  
MK: I Have No Idea... *he blushed*  
Sword: Uh...Ok Goodnight Sir

MK: Buenas Noches

*MK Places Serene On His Bed Next To Him And Drifts Off To Sleep*

* * *

Kiana: Ok...I Got Two Questions For Ya

Tuff: Questions?!?

Kiana: Yes Questions!

Tuff: I HATE THINKING *runs away screaming*

Kiana: Uh...Anyway Here Are THe Questions...

1. What Did MK Whisper After Serene Said He Was Cute?

2. Where Did That Cookie Come From?

~Who Ever Answers Gets A Cookie Plus A Sneak Preview Of Whatever Is Next~


	5. Abuse

~MK's Room~

MK and Serene were still asleep. Sword and Blade were in the kitchen talking about their friend...

Sword: Hey I Think I Know Who It Was!  
Blade: Ya Right.  
Sword: Really!  
Blade: Try Me Sword: Ok...I Was Talking To MK About His Eyes But Obviously He Didn't Know So I Asked Him If Purple Meant Love And He Said He Didn't Know Then He Blushed!  
Blade: Woah! He Blushed!  
Sword: Thats What I Saw

Blade: So You Figured Him Out...eh?  
Sword: Yep Look At Him Then You'll Know *Blade Steps Out And Looks Over At MK And Saw MK and Serene But MK Was Stroking Her Furr. Blade Gasped*  
Blade: You Serious!  
Sword: Sure Am!  
Blade: Ok I'll Believe It...for Now

Sword: I Just Noticed That Whenever They Were Together His Eyes Were Either Green, PuRpLe, Or...Or.  
Blade: Or What?  
Sword: Red...I Think He Was Mad At Himself

Blade: Could Be

*Serene Wakes Up And Goes In The Kitchen*  
S&B: 'Mornin Serene!  
Serene: *yawns* Mañana?  
Sword: Yea You Slept Late

Blade: Yea We Kinda Figured It Was Because Of You Yawning...And You Look Pale.  
Serene: Really?  
Blade: Yea...Kinda Creepy Too

Serene: I'll Be In The Bathroom If You Need Me!  
S&B: Ok

*MetaKnight Wakes Up And Looks For Serene*  
S&B: *trying not to laugh* She's In The Bathroom.  
MK: Ay... *reads sword's mind*  
Sword: Why Are You Looking At Me Like That?  
MK: Eres tan muerto!  
Blade: Umm...Whats' Going On? (Obviously He Doesn't Understand Spanish)  
MK: Sword I Want To Talk To You....Alone (He Said Some Pretty Bad Things)  
Sword: Yes sir.  
Blade: Did I Miss Something? *They Come Back In The Kitchen*  
MK: No Just Finish Eating.  
*Serene Walks Out Of The Bathroom And Back To The Kitchen*  
MK: I'm Bored Now

Sword: Hey Theres' Your Lo-  
MK: Silencio!  
Blade: *laughs wildly*  
MK: Remember What I Said Blade? (So cruel D)  
Blade: Y-yes Sir!  
Serene: Umm...Whats' Going On?  
MK: Breakfast.  
Sword: Talk.  
Blade: Fun.  
Serene: Oh Can I Play? '_Haha Very Funny_'  
MK: Uh...Sure

Serene: *sits next to sword*

MK: *grey eyes* Hmmm...  
Serene: Anything The Matter?  
MK: No.  
Sword: I Know He Wa-  
MK: *loud growl*  
Sword: Sorry Sir.  
Blade: *laughed again*  
MK: Blade Come With Me *walks out of the kitchen*  
Blade: Uh Oh...Yes Sir... *follows*  
MK: You Remeber Right?  
Blade: It Just Slipped My Mind Is All.  
MK: You Know...I Would Kill You Right Now (HOW RUDE)  
Blade: *gulped*  
*MK already had done something horrible*  
Blade: I'm So Sorry.  
MK: I Told You And You Didn't Listen *walks away*  
Blade: *cries in pain quietly*  
Sword: What Happened?  
MK: Blade Got What He Asked For *smiled slyly*  
Serene: Uh...You Didn't.  
MK: Noo...I Just Hurt Him

Serene: Well Okay.  
Sword: *looking at MK's eyes* Sir?  
MK: Yes?  
Sword: I Know How You Feel...I Can Read Your...Mind

MK: You What?  
Serene: Can You Read Mine?  
Sword: No...Only His.  
Serene: *sighs of relief* Thank Goodness

Sword: *whispered* You're Lucky.  
MK: You Can Really...Read My Mind?  
Sword: Yup...and I have a feeling you read mine too

MK: '_Mierda_' Actually I Can Read Everyone's Mind...But I Only Read Yours

Sword: Cool!  
Serene: *looks at MK* Y-you Can?  
MK: Don't Worry! I Haven't Read Yours...Yet! *laughing*  
Sword: *laughed too*  
Serene: Well Thank You For Not Doing So!  
MK: No Problem.  
Serene: *blushes*  
Sword: I See Something!  
MK: *looks up at Serene*  
Serene: Umm.  
MK: Its Ok.  
Serene: Did You Just...  
MK: No That Wasn't Me...Honestly...  
Sword: Hmm.  
MK: Sword You Wouldn't!  
Sword: Would I?  
MK: Excuse Us Please Serene *They walk to where blade is sobbing*  
Sword: I'm Sorry But She Kinda Pulled Me Into Her Mind!  
MK: No Excuses...  
Sword: Please...Don't!  
MK: I'm NOT Killing You Just...Hurting You

Sword: Ok But Not What You Did To Him... *points to Blade*  
MK: Why Not?  
Sword: I'll Die *he realized his mistake* My Arm?  
MK: Fine.  
Sword: *holds out his arm* Go Ahead...*looks away*  
MK: *Obeys and leaves*  
~Kitchen

Serene: Ummm

MK: Don't Ask.  
Serene: Ok...Uh

MK: Can I Please? '_Sword Was Right_'  
Serene: Why?  
MK: Its Driving Me Insane!!! *eyes red*  
Serene: Woah... Oh Alright

MK: Thank You My...  
Serene: Your What?  
MK: My Companion

Serene: Oh.  
MK: *blushed* Heh...Can I Start?  
Serene: Ready When You Are!  
MK: OK...Not Quite Ready Yet...


	6. Mind

~Back Wherever I Was

Serene: Ready Yet?  
MK: Almost *his eyes flashed PuRpLe* (Again)  
Serene: Oh.  
MK: What?  
Serene: *blushed* Oh...Nothing MK: Uh...I'm Ready Now Serene: OK MK: *searching through her mind* Umm.  
Serene: What Is It?  
MK: I Found Something Interesting.  
Serene: What?  
MK: Tu Am-  
Sword: Told Ya!  
MK: *throws Galactica at the wall*  
Sword: *runs back to Blade*  
Serene: What Was That?  
MK: N-nothing.  
Serene: What Was It That You Found?  
MK: *blushes* Oh Nothing.  
Serene: I'm Sorr-  
MK: Don't Be Sorry I'll Let You Read Me.  
Serene: Really?  
MK: Anything For You Blade: Sir...I See Something.  
MK: *annoyed* What?  
Blade: Umm It Looks Like A Rabbit.  
MK: Serene...I'll.  
Serene: OK... 


	7. A Gift

~MK's Bedroom~

MK: Well Blade Where IS It?  
Blade: Under The Bed MK: *looks under bed* Oh. My. GOD.  
Blade: What Is It?  
MK: Ah.  
Blade: Bunny?  
MK: No...They Protect People.  
Blade: I bet I know what you're thinking *looking at MK's green eyes*  
MK: Is It Possible?  
Blade: NO...YOU Have To GIVE it to HER.  
MK: *blushes* Uh Ok Blade: Heh Heh.  
MK: *growls*  
Blade: Aww C'mon Its Pretty Obvious To Everyone Now!  
MK: What Is?  
Blade: That You Like Serene.  
MK: *blushing* Voy a matar a espada un d a!  
Blade: So He Gave Us That Dream?  
MK: Dream?  
Blade: Yea... We Were All Out By The Fountain Having A Party and then you two showed up and we all Stared...Then You Dissapeared.  
MK: Yea I Do That...Sometimes.  
Blade: We All Knew It Was True Because Kirby Woke Saying "Metah Knigh..."And We Knew He Had A Thing For You...and Sword Wanted To Ask If It Was True.  
MK: I would never tell that Idiot!  
Blade: I Had A Feelin You Might Say That.  
MK: Uh I Have To Get Back To Serene I Owe Her.  
Blade: Ok.....*laughing silently*  
*MK was back at the table but sitting next to Serene*

MK: Heh...Here You Go *gives her what he found*  
Serene: Awww....Thank You Meta Knight.  
MK: Anything For You *looks around cautiously*  
Serene: *blushes* You Were Gonna Let Me Read Your Mind MK: Oh Yeah *He touched her paw*  
Serene: *searching* Now I See.  
MK: What Do You See?  
Serene: I See...Lonliness MK: Really...*grey eyes*  
Serene: Yes...Umm MK: Yea?  
Serene: Can You Take Your Mask Off Again...Please MK: Ok *removes mask*  
Serene: Oh I Can't Help IT! *stares intently*  
MK: What Are You Talki-  
*Serene ACTUALLY Did It!*

~A Few Minutes Later~

Serene: Hey You Said You Were Gonna Answer Kirby's Question.  
MK: Oh...Right Serene: Poyoyo!  
MK: Are You Sure That Will Wo-  
Kirby: POYO! Oops..I mean... Seesee!  
Serene: Aww.  
MK: YOU TAUGHT HIM ENGLISH?  
Serene: Umm...Yes..Yes I DID Kirby: Hi...Umm? *he tilted his head in confusion*  
MK: Umm...Kirby.  
Kirby: Yes.  
MK: Im Not Related To You.  
Serene: Really?  
Kirby: Meta Knigh!  
MK: Yea It Was A Long Time Ago I'll Tell You Later Though.  
Kirby: Meta Knigh! Friend!  
Serene: Aww MK: You're So Hyper Kirby!  
Kirby: *jumps on MK*  
MK: Kirby What Ever You Don't Tou-  
Serene: Uh-Oh.  
MK: OH MY GOD KIRBY!!! *screams in pain*  
Kirby: *crying*  
Serene: Umm...I'm Sure He Didn't Mean It.  
MK: Wha..Serene? Where Are You?  
Serene: *holding kirby* Right Here...C-cant You See Me?  
MK: P-please Look...At M-my Face Serene: Uh...Ok?  
*Serene Removed His Mask And Saw That He Had A HUGE Scar Going Across His Face*  
MK: H-help Me...Please Kirby: META KNIGH!  
Serene: Kirby...Its Ok.  
Kirby: *crying again*  
Serene: Come On We Gotta Take Meta To The Hospital.  
Kirby: Ok...

~At The Hospital

They were in the waiting room waiting (of course) to see if their best friend was ok. Eventually the whole town was there...just...waiting. It seemed like forever to Kirby so he decided to play with Tuff. Tuff was no where in sight so kirby asked Serene If She Wanted To Play...

Kirby: Serene!  
Serene: Aww...What Is It Kirby?  
Kirby: Play?  
Serene: Alright *Picks Up Kirby*  
Kirby: Yay! *giggles*  
Serene: You Are Too Cute!  
Kirby: Poyo!  
Serene: Aww...

~5 hours Later...

Kirby was asleep in Serene's lap and all was quiet. An unusually tall doctor came into the room and said that Serene could go see MK. Serene was overjoyed. She woke Kirby up and let him sit on her back while they walked down the hallway. When they finally reached the room they saw MK sitting up on the edge of the bed...his eyes were pink...Amusement...

Serene: *puts Kirby Down*  
Kirby: Meta Nigh!  
MK: N-no Kirby.  
Kirby: *stops running* Meta Knigh?  
MK: K-kirby I C-can't Play With R-right Now.  
Serene: Oh.  
MK: Serene?  
Serene: Uh.  
MK: Is That You? *tries to turn around*  
Serene: Y-yes...Don't Struggle That Only Makes It Worse.  
Kirby: Meta Knigh...Hurt?  
Serene: Yes...He Is...You Wanna See?  
MK: *eyes still pink* Hey Kirby!  
Kirby: Meta Knigh?  
MK: Kirby?  
*Staring And Long Silence*  
Serene: Umm..You Two Ok?  
MK: Yes Kirby Just Told Me Something.  
Serene: B-but He Didn't Say Anything.  
MK: Really?  
Kirby: Maybe.  
MK&Serene: *laughing* Kirby!  
Kirby: What?  
MK: Apparently You Were Talking Below Her Frequency.  
Kirby: Oh...Sowwy Serene: Its Ok...By The Way...What Did He Say?  
MK: ...Ask Him Yourself Kirby: Heh...*whispers it*  
Serene: Oh Kirby!  
MK: I Knew He Was Smart.  
Serene: What?  
MK&Kirby: Nothing.  
Serene: You Think You Can Come Home Now?  
MK: I Might.  
Kirby: Pweeze!  
MK: Ok I Will... 


	8. Pain

~ The Fountain...A Few Days Later

Kirby and Serene were playing and swimming in the fountain. They were trying to see who could hold their breath the longest...

Kirby: I'm Gonna Win!  
Serene: I Don't Think So!  
Kirby: *chokes and surfaces* Aww Shoot!  
Serene: Ha! Told Ya!  
Kirby: *growls*  
Serene: Uhh...Kirby?  
Kirby: *laughing* I Got You!  
Serene: Kirby!  
*MK walks up behind them and quietly watches*  
Kirby: Catch Me If You Can!  
Serene: I'll Get You!  
Kirby: Never!  
Serene: Uh-Huh!  
Kirby: Uh-Uh Serene: *jumps on Kirby* Ha!  
MK: *eyes pink* You Two Are Silly.  
Serene: Woah!  
Kirby: Meta Knigh!  
Serene: Don't Do THAT!  
MK: Sorry.  
Serene: Its Alright...You Wanna Play?  
MK: No Thank You.  
Kirby: Meta Knigh! *runs to MK*  
MK: Don't You Dare!  
Kirby: *cries* Meta Knigh?  
Serene: Uh.  
MK: I'm Sorry Kirby...I'm Hurting

Kirby: O-okay

Serene: Where In Particular?  
MK: Everywhere.  
Serene: Then How'd You Manage To Get Outside Then?  
MK: I...Flew...But I Fell...Then I Ran...But I Fell...So I Walked...Well Tried...  
Serene: All That Trouble! Just To See.  
MK: You...  
Kirby: Poyoo...  
MK: *growls*  
Kirby: *growls louder*  
Serene: *backs away*  
MK: No me lo hacen!  
Kirby: Try Me *roars*  
Serene: Okk... *hides*  
MK: *transforms* *Roars*  
Kirby: *looks terrified* Uh Oh!  
MK: Your Fault!  
Kirby: *runs*  
Serene: Oh My God!  
MK: Uh...  
Kirby: *laughing* I Did It!  
MK: You'll Pay For That.  
Serene: *walks over to MK slowly* Meta...Are You Ok?  
MK: No...Not Really.  
Serene: Whats The Matter?  
MK: Kirby.  
Serene: Kirby?  
MK: Yes...He's Crazy.  
Serene: How

MK: Watch... *walks over to Kirby*  
MK: *eyes red*  
Kirby: *growls* ?  
MK: ...  
Kirby: W-what?  
MK: DON'T YOU DARE

Kirby: Heh...*jumps on MK*  
Serene: Oh.  
MK: OWWW!!! *throws Kirby*  
Kirby: HEEEEEELP MEEEE!  
Serene: Kirby! *laughs* That Was Your Falt!  
MK: *laughing*  
Serene: Meta Get Up!  
MK: I-i Can't Move.  
Kirby: He's P-p-paralyzed.  
Serene: WHAT?  
Kirby: I-im Sorry.  
Serene: KIRBY!  
*Serene Learned Transform And Uses It*  
Kirby: OH MY GOD HELP ME SOMEBODY!  
MK: It Was Your Fault...Why Did You Listen To Me?  
Kirby: You Were Scaring Me!  
Serene: I'm Going To Kill You!  
MK: *eyes flash red* Serene! No!  
Serene: *growls*  
MK: If You Do...I'll Hate You Forever...and...and

Serene: And What *now worried*  
MK: I'll Kill Myself!  
Serene: YOU WOULDN'T!  
MK: Would I?  
Kirby: Trust Him...I'd Do It TOO!

Serene: Shut Up!  
MK: Now Give Me Back Galactica.  
Serene: I-i Don't Have YOUR Galactica...I Have A "Galaxia"  
MK: WHAT?  
Serene: YOU HEARD ME!  
MK: Umm...I Think I Can Move Again... *sits up*  
Serene: I-i Wanna Challenge You.  
MK: *pulls out galactica looking surprised* I Accept...But Later...Please I Need To Rest

Serene: Fine.  
Kirby: Food?  
Serene: Come On Kirby.  
MK: What About Me?  
Serene: *glares* Fine.  
MK: *uses galactica to get up* Where We Goin?  
Serene: Oh...No Where Important

MK: I've Been Meaning To Talk To You About Something.  
Serene: *goes back to normal* Its About My 'Galaxia' Isn't It?  
MK: That...And About Whispy Woods

Serene: Uh...Ok

MK: Ok...Where Did You Get Your Galaxia?  
Serene: My Father...  
MK: He Got It From The Dream Raiders...  
Serene: Wha...He Was?  
MK: Yes...Actually He ...Stole It From A Demon

Serene: Oh...  
MK: I-i Wanted To Ask You If...I Could...Train You...To Use It

Serene: Sure

MK: What Really?  
Serene: You Heard Me!  
MK: Great... Kirby Come Here...  
Kirby: Okay...  
Serene: Umm What Are You Doing?  
MK: Uh...Kirby Has Wings...  
Kirby: What!  
MK: Kirby...Don't Worry

Serene: Umm...Wanna Teach Him To Fly...With His Wings?  
MK: Can't You See I'm In Pain?  
Serene: *looks down at MK* Nope.  
MK: Well I Am.  
Serene: Well You Don't Show It!  
MK: If I Did I Would Be Crying Right Now.  
Serene: Seriously?  
MK: Maybe.  
Serene: Oh.  
Kirby: FOOD!  
MK: Kirby What Do You Want To Eat?  
Kirby: Food.  
MK: Ok...What Kind?  
Kirby: Good Kind!  
MK: *laughing* Ok...Pizza?  
Kirby: YESSS!  
Serene: *laughing*  
MK: Heh...I Guess We'll Eat Pizza

~Back At Tiff's Place

Tiff was planning to help MetaKnight someway. She decided she should go spy on them and see what he was up to. So she went to his room and stayed behind the door...they were eating.

Serene: Do You Sense It?  
MK: Tiff!  
Kirby: Tiffy!  
MK: What?  
Serene: He Calls Her That.  
MK: Kirby.  
Kirby: Meta Knigh?  
MK: Don't Call Her That Anymore.  
Kirby: Okay.  
MK: Tiff I Said Come Here!  
Tiff: How'd You Know I Was There!  
Serene: Because He's Special.  
MK: *blushing* Uh...Yea

Tiff: I Told You I Knew!  
Serene: W-what Did She Know?  
MK: Come With Me...Tiff Stay Put

Tiff: Fine

Serene: Umm Ok *They Both Walked Into The Kitchen*  
Serene: Well.  
MK: Well.  
Serene: What Did She Know?  
MK: Something Personal.  
Serene: How?  
MK: I Was In The Courtyard...Thinking And She Came Over To Me And Asked What Was Wrong I Told Here Nothing So She Said She Was Going To 'Get' Me... I Told Her I Wasn't Telling So She Looked Me In The Eye And Demanded That I Told Her 'Who' It Was And I Told Her No.  
Serene: Ok...How'd She 'Get' You?  
MK: Well...It Was My Birthday... I Had Heard Sword And Blade Coming So I Pretended To Be Asleep...They Brought A Box Through The Window.  
Serene: Tiff Was In It Wasn't She?  
MK: Yes...The Funny Thing Is...  
Serene: ...  
MK: She Tickled Me.  
Serene: Ha!  
MK: She Said She Wouldn't Stop If I Didn't Tell Her.  
Serene: You Told Her?  
MK: Not Quite...I Told Her You Had Blue Eyes

Serene: Nice Goin.  
MK: What?  
Serene: Only Me And Kirby Have Blue Eyes.  
MK: *looking down* Oh.  
Serene: That Still Doesn't Tell Me How She Found Out.  
MK: Oh...When She Saw Me In The Courtyard My Eyes Were....  
Serene: Purple *laughing*  
MK: Yes...Thats Not Funny Though.  
Serene: At Least I'm Not Blade!  
MK: You're Lucky...  
Serene: Good... *walks away*  
MK: Umm *follows*  
*They went back to the the table only to find the obvious*  
MK: Kirby!  
Kirby: Sowwy.  
Serene: Well Now We Don't Have Anything To Eat.  
Tiff: Uh Hello!  
MK: Oh Right...Tiff Go Back To Your Room...And I Don't Want To See You For A Week...*his voice had another side to it*  
Tiff: You're Not My Mother!  
MK: then I'll Simply Hurt You *eyes glowing red*  
Tiff: I'm Not Afraid Of You!  
MK: Ok Then...Maybe I'll...Kill You.  
Tiff: Y-you're Not MetaKnight...You're A DEMON!  
MK: I See You've Found Out.  
Tiff: The Real MetaKight Would Never Threaten Me!  
MK: *falls onto the floor* Someone Please Help Me.. *other side gone*  
Serene: I Think Thats Why You Were Paralized

MK: *still dazed* Y-yes That Is True B-but Please Help Me!  
Tiff: What Do You Need?  
MK: *dazed* I-i I Need Clayborne... *passes out*  
Serene&Kirby: NO!  
Tiff: He's FINE!  
Serene: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!  
Tiff: Trust Me...I Gotta Go Get Clayborne.  
Serene: Who's That? 'Sounds Familiar'


	9. Clayborne

~Whispy Woods

Tiff was running around through the woods (apparently lost) looking for Meta Knights Old Companion...Clayborne. (Begin Flashback) Clayborne was his Companion during the war and she helped him a LOT. When they were the last one's standing Meta Knight had to give her up...but he made sure they kept in touch. Clayborne moved to Dreamland with her old friend...and he sent her away to Whispy Woods. Clayborne thought she'd never see him again...until one day she saw a Wolf being chased by something small and...blue. She Immediatly knew it was him and she tried to help and ended up almost killing them both. She was ashamed and ran away. She never wanted to see him again because she thought he hated her...(End Flashback) Clayborne was sitting in a tree as usual except...this time she was wide awake...she had heard of what happened to Serene's family and decided to try to stay awake...She didn't feel like dying today. As soon as she heard something she perked up her ears and was getting ready to attack...

Tiff: Uh Oh...I'm In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time.  
Clayborne: Tiff?  
Tiff: Clayborne...Is That You!  
Clayborne: Yes...Don't You Know You're In Danger?  
Tiff: I Know About The Monster...Meta Knight Sent Me Here

Clayborne: What Does He Need? '_Oh Great_'  
Tiff: Apparently His Dark Side Is Taking Over His Body Because Earlier Today Serene Said He Passed Out And Woke Up Paralyzed.  
Clayborne: Tiff...This Could Get Ugly

Tiff: I See...Well He Was Able To Tell Me To Come Get You...Then It Took Over Again

: Was It His Voice That Gave It Away?  
Tiff: Yea Sort Of...We Could Tell When It Was Him Or Not

Clayborne: So...Now He Needs Me?  
Tiff: Yes But I Don't Know Why.  
Clayborne: I Think I Know Why....

~MK's Room

Serene was trying to keep MK from attacking Kirby and herself. She knew she had to at least knock him out...So she attacked...She was lucky he couldn't see very welll since she had her paws over his eyes so he wouldn't scare Kirby. Kirby wasn't even scared...he just watched Serene struggle trying to find something he could do to help...

Kirby: Table?  
Serene: Tie Him Up?  
Kirby: Yes!  
Serene: Ok But First...You Got Some Tape?  
Kirby: *tosses the tape* Mhm.  
Serene: Ok Good *takes off MK's mask and tapes his mouth shut*  
Kirby: What was he saying?  
Serene: Something Bad That You Can't Hear.  
Kirby: Oh...  
Serene: Yea Thats What I Would've Said

Kirby: *laughed* You Always Say That!  
MK: Mrsh Mm!  
Serene: Never!  
Kirby: What Did He Say?  
Serene: He Said Let Go.  
Kirby: Oh...  
Serene: Hey!  
Kirby: *laughed* Woops!  
Serene: Where Is Tiff?  
Kirby: She's At The Castle Fountain With Someone

Serene: How Did You?!? Nevermind.  
Kirby: Heh...

~The Fountain~

Tiff and Clayborne were trying to figure out what to do to Meta Knight. Tiff said they should beat him up...of Course Clay disagreed. She suggested they find the person who could read his mind to force it out...

Tiff: Well That Could Work....Or Fail

Clay: Its Worth A Try

Tiff: I Think Serene Probably Knows Who Can

Clay: Did You Say...Serene?  
Tiff: Yea Why?  
Clay: Her Family Is Dead.  
Tiff: Oh.  
Clay: We Should Get Meta To Tell Her The Bad News Once He Gets Back To His Normal Mysterious Self.  
Tiff: Fine By Me!  
Clay: We Should Get Goin!  
Tiff: Okay.  
*both of them wandered around the castle before heading to their destination*

~Meta Knight's Room~

Serene was still holding MK down...and she knew he was getting tired. She tried to knock him out but he stared at her...

Serene: Tiff!  
Tiff: WHAT?  
Serene: Oh...Sorry

Clay: Hello

Serene: Hi There.  
Clay: Oh My God!  
Serene: It Was Kirby's Idea

Clay: Now You're Gonna Make It Harder! Get Him Off That Table Right Now!  
Serene: Ok.  
Clay: He Couldn't Run If His Life Depended On It

Kirby: Seriously?  
Clay: Yea.  
Serene: I Wish We Knew That Earlier.  
Tiff: Uh..Sorry I Took So Long.  
Serene: Its Ok Clay: Well...Serene You Know Of Any Potions That Paralize?  
Serene: '_How Did She Know My Name???_' Yea I Know One But I Need A Few Things To Create It.  
Tiff: What Do You Need Then Cause I'll Help!  
Clay: Me Too!  
Kirby: Me...Uh...Five!  
Serene: Kirby Its Three....I Need Some Things That Should Be Found Around The Castle

Tiff & Clay: Mhmm...  
Kirby: Okay!  
Serene: Here's What I Need *Shows Them A List*

1. 7 Death Caps 2. Water 3: Ammonia 4: 1 ounce of Slyme

Clay: Well...That It?  
Serene: Yea Thats All I Need

Tiff: Ok I'll Take One!  
Kirby: I Got 4!  
Clay: I Guess I Got Two And Three.  
Serene: Ok Good Luck...And PLEASE Hurry!  
Clay,Tiff,Kirby: Ok We'll Go As Fast As We Can!!!


	10. Search

~ The Courtyard

Tiff was looking around for her part of the potion; Seven Death Caps. She knew they were poisonous...so she had to wear 4 pairs of gloves just to be safe. Tiff went over to the Flower bed to see if there were any mushrooms or weeds...she saw none. Then she decided to go look under the King's Bed. She had to make sure He wasn't in there first...She was lucky because...he was ordering a monster. She ran to the king's room got what she needed and ran all the way back to Serene...

~Whispy Woods

Clayborne knew she was putting herself in danger but she did it for...Meta Knight. She figured if she couldn't help in the past she could help in the present. Clayborne already had a bucket full of water...now all she needed was that ammonia. She was lucky she was immune to it. While clayborne was walking she fell...into a hole. She knew she couldn't fly at the time because she didn't have enough positive energy. Meta Knight was doomed...and so was she. She tried to climb up and out of the hole but failed. Then she got an idea and tried to dig her way out by making a tunnel that went up from where she was...It Worked. Clayborne ran back to Cappy Town and into the Pharmacy. She asked the workers if they had any ammonia...they didn't know where it was but knew they had some. Clayborne looked all over the store for the stuff until she came across a door with a skull and crossed bones on it. She walked in and found all sorts of dangerous stuff like... Lava, Poison, Tape Worms, and...AMMONIA! She grabbed the jar and ran out of the store as fast as she could back to the castle...

~The Hallway

Kirby knew just where to get "Slyme". He waited for Escargoon to show up so he could ask for some...He was lucky Escargoon was being nice Today...He walked up to The snail and asked him for some Slyme. He got a positive reply. Kirby smiled the whole way back to the room...

~Meta Knight's Room

Serene was already mixing stuff together and saying things no one understood...

Tiff: When Will It Be Done?  
Serene: In A Few Minutes.  
Clay: Good.  
Kirby: Is Metah Nigh Gonna Be Better?  
Serene: He Will Soon Kirby!  
Kirby: Yay!  
Tiff: Shouldn't we be going to find out who read his mind?  
Serene: Oh... Yea I Forgot...It Was Sword Tiff: Ok I Think He's In The Throne Room Clay: Well Lets Get Goin!

~The Throne Room

Sword was busy gaurding the Throne...because The King was sitting on it. He didn't know that he was supposed to be on a break. Clayborne walked in the room like she owned the place and told the king not say anything, grabbed sword and left. She was lucky she didn't run into any monsters. She and Tiff had to drag him all the way back to the room while Kirby just followed...

Serene: Finally! He Wouldn't Stop Talking About Darkness!  
Clay: Uhh...Ok?  
Tiff: What Exactly Is He Going To Be Doing?  
Kirby: He's Going To Use Telepathy To Force The Darkness Out Of Him.  
Serene: Yea Thats It.  
Clay: Well Sword You Heard Him?  
Sword: Yea...Hold On Tiff: You Should Try Telling Him What He's Gonna Lose If He Goes To The Dark Side Sword: Ok.  
{Telepathy}  
Sword: Meta Knight?  
MK: What?  
Sword: You're gonna lose alot if go to the dark side.  
MK: Like What?  
Sword: Well...Your Room Is One Thing MK: What Else?  
Sword: Your Friends...That Includes Serene!  
MK: I Thought She Would Do Anything For Me.  
Sword: She Doesn't Like The Whole Evil Thing.  
MK: Oh.  
Sword: Thats Exactly What She Would Say MK: I Don't Want To Make Her Do Something She Doesn't Like.  
Sword: Well...You Will If You Go Through With This!  
MK: Okay...I Will NOT Go Through With This.  
Sword: Thank You...Seeya On The Bright Side!  
MK: Yea.  
{End}  
Serene: Meta Knight?  
Clay: Are You Still Alive?  
Tiff: I Hope He Didn't Kill Him Sword: I Never!  
Kirby: You Have To Use That Potion Because If He Wakes Up Able To Move He'll Go Into Shock And Kill Himself.  
Serene: Well We Don't Want hat To Happen *grabs bottle*  
Clay: Uh...Could I Do It?  
Serene: Sure! *gives the bottle to Clay*  
Clay: Thanks! *Pours It Over MK*  
Tiff: How Long Will He Be Asleep?  
Kirby: A Few More Hours.  
Girls: HOURS?  
Kirby: Y-yea Hours He Has To Fight The Darkness.  
Serene: Fine Tiff: Lets Watch TV!  
Clay: Whatever.  
Serene: Sure 


	11. The Fight

~ Meta Knights Mind {OMG}

Meta Knight had no idea where he was...all he saw was...himself...but in a dark state. "Do I Have To Kill Him?" was what he kept thinking until he spoke up...

DMK: You Tryin' To Get Rid Of Me?  
MK: Uh...Yea...Why?  
DMK: I Don't Think You Can Do It!  
MK: Uh...Yea I Can!  
DMK: Ok Prove It *Takes Out Dark 'Galactica*  
MK: Ok Then... *Takes Out 'Galaxia'* {Its His Mind So He Uses Her Sword... :l}  
DMK: Ready?  
MK: I Was Born Ready!  
DMK: Lets Do This!  
~The Battle Raged On What Seemed Like Forever Until Meta Knight Finally Found His Weakness...~

MK: Now I Got You! *Sword Beam*  
DMK: Nooo!!! *Tries To Dodge*  
MK: *walks over to DMK* Uh....Are You Dead Now?  
DMK: Not Yet Idiot! *Jumps On MK* {Tip: Never Check To See If They're Dead}  
MK: Bad Idea... *flies up into the air spinning*  
DMK: Do You Want Me To Puke On You?  
MK: No... *Flips over dropping DMK*  
DMK: I'm Done For...

MK: You're Right *Floats Down*  
DMK: I Will Be Back...You Just Wait!!! *Fades Into Nothingness*  
MK: Now What?  
Mind Voice: Good Job Meta Knight!  
MK: What The?!? *looks around*  
Mind Voice: Now Then...Do You Wish To Stay Or...Go Back To Your Friends?  
MK: What Happens If I Stay?  
Mind Voice: You Die.  
MK: I Choose To Go Back... *smiles*  
*There was a Bright Colorful Flash And He Was Back*

~Meta Knight's Room

Serene And Clayborne Were Watching TV While The Others Slept. The Only One Who Noticed Meta Knight Getting Up Was...Serene. She Walked Over To Him To Ask If He Had "Fun".

Serene: Hey Meta Knight! Have Any 'Fun' ?  
MK: Haha Very Funny...And No I Did Not But...  
Serene: But What?  
MK: I Used Galaxia!  
Serene: Really?  
MK: Yea...It Didn't Shock Me Or Anything

Serene: It Shocked Me The First Time I Touched It...And It Still Does To This Day But I Think I'm Immune To It Now...  
MK: How Do You Keep A Sword That You're Not Worthy Enough To Hold?  
Serene: Not Worthy?  
MK: Yes Didn't The Thing Ever Tell You That?  
Serene: I Think So But-  
MK: I Think We Should Swap.  
Serene: Ok...So I Guess I'll Be Learning How To Use...Uh.  
MK: Galactica.  
Serene: Yea...Oh Yeah By The Way... I'm Glad You're Back!  
MK: Thank You *hugs Serene*  
Serene: *hugs back*  
Clayborne: Ooooh Can I Join?  
MK: Sure Why Not?  
Clayborne: I Missed You The Most! *hugs both of them*  
MK: I Can See Why...  
Serene: Oh Yea...Uh...How Did She Know My Name In The First Place?  
MK: Uh...Ask Her

Serene: Well?  
Clayborne: Can't You Tell I'm A Close Relative?  
Serene: Not Really...  
Clayborne: Well...We Heard About What Happened To Your Family That Is How I Found Out Your Name...You Probably Would Have Never Met Me Anyway Because I Sleep...Like...Uh...15 Hours A Day!  
Serene: No Wonder You Have So Much Energy!  
Clayborne: Yea... *smiles*  
MK: You Satisfied?  
Serene: Yup!  
MK: You Know...I Never Realized This But...  
Serene: What?  
MK: Your Ears Are Huge!  
Serene: Your Point?  
MK: How Far Away Can You Hear?  
Serene: I Can Hear Everything...No Matter How Big The Planet...Er...Star

MK: Thats Pretty Cool...  
Serene: You See There Is Always Something Good To Come From An Abnormalty

MK: True That...  
Serene: You Got Any?  
MK: Well...I'm Short...But Fast

Serene: You See?  
MK: Yea...  
Clayborne: I Have None...I Think...  
Serene: Nobody Is Perfect!  
Clayborne: Let Me See... I Totally Forgot But Uh...  
Serene: What?  
Clayborne: I Guess Not Being Of The Aero Breed Is One

Serene: Yea So That Means You're Smaller...Faster

Clayborne: Yea.  
Serene: I Have Another...I Think

MK: What Might That Be?  
Serene: My Wings...  
MK: Your Wings?  
Serene: Yea My Wings

MK: You Never Showed Us Your Wings

Clayborne: Yea Even Meta Knight Saw Mine

Serene: I Don't Like To Show My Wings...Because I Was Posessed When I Was Younger...  
MK: Like I Was?  
Serene: Sort Of...But It Changed Me...  
Clayborne: Esperar que?  
Serene: I Was...Young So It Had An Effect On Me...Luckily It Wasn't My Mind...  
MK: Yea...When You Transformed The Other Day...Was That It?  
Serene: All But My Wings

MK: I See...  
Clayborne: Did You Guys Hear Something?  
Serene: Of Course I Did!  
MK: Yea...It Sounded Like...A Cat

Clayborne: Lets Go Check It Out!  
MK: Ok

Serene: Sure Why Not!


	12. Lynn

~ The Hallway

Clayborne and Serene were using their ears to find out where the cat-like sound had com from while Meta Knight was relying on his eyes. They wandered all over the castle until they finally figured out where the sound was coming from...outside.

~The Fountain

Meta Knight was still looking while his friends were listening. Serene had ran off into the woods with Clayborne following...they ran so fast...too fast for Meta Knight. They had left him back at the Fountain looking clueless.

~The Woods (Not Whispy)

Serene stopped dead in front of a tree and looked up...she almost fainted when she saw...a Godess. She was stuck in the tree by her ankle screaming for someone to help her. She was lucky Serene and Clayborne were there. Serene knew she had to help...but she really didn't want to show her wings...but she HAD TO!

MK: Serene is something wrong?  
Serene: This Godess is stuck in that tree and I'll have to...you know

Clayborne: Its only us and were your friends...we won't tell anybody

MK: Your secret is safe with us.  
Serene: Well...Ok *Transforms* _'I Guess I Could Tell You About Them Later'_  
*Both of them flew to the top of the tree while Meta Knight went to go get some medical supplies*  
Serene: Are you ok?  
???: No...my ankle hurts and I can't feel anything!  
Clayborne: Ok we'll try to get you down and help you out.  
???: Thank You!  
Serene: Its no problem really Clayborne: Yea.  
???: Oh...Well You Can Call Me Lynn!  
Serene: Thats a nice name!  
Lynn: Thanks...Whats yours?  
Serene: My name is Serene.  
Clayborne: I'm Clayborne!  
Lynn: You two have nice names too!  
Serene: Well...We should be getting you away from here.  
Lynn: Ok but first I owe you.  
Serene: Oh Alright...  
Lynn: I will grant you one wish!  
Serene: Really!  
Lynn: Of Course!  
Serene: Ok...Uh...I'll think about it

Clayborne: Aww...  
Lynn: Ok...  
Serene: Thank You!  
Clayborne: You two done yet?  
Lynn: Of Course!  
Serene: I guess we should get going

~ The Fountain

Clayborne was carrying Lynn while Serene ran ahead to help Meta Knight

Lynn: Nice Castle You Got Here!  
Clayborne: It really isn't our castle.  
Lynn: Oh...  
Clayborne: You're lucky Serene didn't here that! *laughs*  
Lynn: Lemme Guess...Its 'Her' Word?  
Clayborne: Yep!  
MK: Bring Lynn over here please

Clayborne: Yes Sir!  
Lynn: Is he your owner?  
Clayborne: Well...sorta

Lynn: Ok

MK: Clayborne can you go get the others?  
Ckayborne: Ok

Serene: What happened to my glass?  
Lynn: Umm...  
MK: I have no idea

Lynn: Do you mean this glass? *shows broken glass*  
Serene: Yes...What happened to it?  
Lynn: Clayborne dropped me on it...  
Serene: Oh...  
MK: Well there are the others.  
Tiff: Hi Everyone!  
Tuff: Oh cool...a cat!  
Kirby: Cat? Where?  
Lynn: Umm...  
Kirby: Hello...Uh

Lynn: Lynn!  
Tiff: Hi Lynn!  
Tuff: Hello

MK: You all think she'll be able to stay with you?  
Tiff: Maybe...  
MK: Ok...and if not she'll stay with Kirby.  
Tiff: Ok

Lynn: You got anything to eat around here?  
MK: Who Knows...  
Serene: I could go cook something...If you want

Lynn: Ok...I'll eat anything!  
MK: I'll Pass...  
Serene: No...You're eating with us too!  
MK: Fine

Tiff: Serene could I help you?  
Serene: Sure!  
Tuff: Can me and Kirby go play soccer?  
MK: Fine with me...  
Clayborne: I guess I'll go watch them.  
MK: Ok.  
Lynn: I guess I'll take a nap...cause I'm exhausted.  
MK: Ok...I'll just sit here

~ The Kitchen

Serene and Tiff were grabbing anything they could cook from the cabinets...They wanted to make the best meal ever.

Serene: Hey Tiff!  
Tiff: Yea?  
Serene: I don't think I can reach the shelf...  
Tiff: I'll get a stool.  
Serene: Thank You!  
Tiff: Here You go.  
Serene: *trys to get up onto the stool*  
Tiff: I'll help you.  
Serene: Thanks

Tiff: Don't you think we have enough food already?  
Serene: Yea I guess so...I was just getting a pot

Tiff: Oh ok.  
Serene: I think we should make a steak...  
Tiff: Good Idea!  
Serene: Okay Lets Get Started!

~ The Fountain

Lynn was wide awake now chasing Kirby and Tuff while Meta Knight and Clayborne talked about their old days together...

Clayborne: You remeber when you fell off that cliff trying to "save" me?  
MK: Yea...but you could have "saved: me...  
Clayborne: Well You were lucky you landed on top of something!  
MK: That was a bear...  
Clayborne: Did it attack you or something?  
MK: No...

Clayborne: Its not like he could've eaten you!  
MK: He could have...  
Clayborne: Really...  
MK: Yes Really!  
Clayborne: Well...anyway...while you were messing around with that bear I flew back up the cliff.  
MK: Yea...and you left me with that thing

Clayborne: Did it eat you?  
MK: No...  
Clayborne: Ok...then who saved you?  
MK: Nobody!  
Clayborne: So its fair...right?  
MK: I guess so

Serene: You guys can come eat now!  
MK: Ok...  
Clayborne: Great!

~ The Fountain

Everyone was enjoying the food except Meta Knight...

Serene: Are you going to eat or do I need to force you to?  
MK: No.  
Clayborne: But...The food is great!  
MK: I'm not hungry...  
Serene: We know you're hungry!  
MK: Am not.  
Tiff: If you don't eat Kirby is gonna eat everything

MK: Ok Fine...I'll eat later...  
Serene: Well...as long as you eat I'm ok

Clayborne: Same here!  
Tuff: I'm Full...I'm going to go back inside.  
Kirby: Me too...but I'm NOT full

Serene: Ok.  
Tiff: I'll be there in a minute!  
Tuff: Ok

MK: Are you done yet?  
Clayborne: Nope!  
Lynn: No where near

Serene: I am.  
MK: You want to go back inside?  
Serene: But what about Lynn?  
MK: Clayborne can handle it

Serene: If you say so...

~ Meta Knight's Room

Meta Knight and Serene were watching TV while Serene tried to explain what a godess is and does to Meta Knight...

Serene: Any animal can be a godess...or god as long as it can speak english

MK: So you're saying that someone like...umm..Rick could be a god?  
Serene: Exactly!  
MK: Do you have to be born one or...  
Serene: Both ways...but most are lost because they were born that way and never knew it

MK: Hey...maybe you're one.  
Serene: Maybe...Maybe not

MK: They got any special powers?  
Serene: Yea...but all of them have a different power like Lynn...she can grant wishes....another godess I knew could teleport herself and others

MK: So you don't have a power?  
Serene: Not that I know of...  
MK: Well maybe...we could battle tonight then...  
Serene: Really?  
MK: Sure...  
Serene: Can you see good in the dark...and I mean like it can still look like the sun is out.  
MK: Yea...sorta

Serene: Thats Good...

MK: Well...I guess we should go check on Lynn now

Serene: Ok

~Tiff's Bedroom

Tiff and Kirby were playing board games with Lynn since she'd most likely get lost in the castle...

Lynn: Hey Look That Wasn't Fair.  
Tiff: Yea Kirby...Thats The Fifth Game You Lost And Ate...  
Kirby: I Don't Like Losing...  
MK: I Can See That...  
Tiff: Hello Meta Knight!  
MK: Hello...How Is Everbody?  
Lynn: I'm Ok

Kirby: Good...  
Tiff: Yea...were all ok

Serene: Hey didn't you just say kirby ate 5 board games?  
Tiff: Yea why?  
Serene: Give him another game  
Tiff: If you say so... *gives Kirby connect four*  
Kirby: Umm...Am I Supposed To Eat It?  
Serene: Yes...  
MK: *whispers* What Are You Doing?  
Serene: *whispers* You'll See...  
Kirby: *eats the game and transforms*  
MK: Kirby is...uh...  
Serene: Thats Gambit Kirby!  
MK: Gambit Kirby?  
Tiff: Couldn't He Just Eat A Card?  
Serene: Well...Yea...Anyway! Kirby Just Might Be Able To Win A Game This Way!  
Tiff: Really?  
Serene: Yes! You Just Gotta Play A Few Games And See.  
Lynn: Ok!  
Serene: Well I'm Tired...So I'll See You Guys Tomorrow.  
MK: We'll See You All Later...


	13. The Box

~ MetaKnight's Room

Today is the day Serene and MK battle. Both of them are still trying to get used to the switch. Serene is doing ok...considering how short Galaxia is.  
Meta Knight was currently looking out of the window waiting for the sun to go down...

~Elsewhere

Somewhere...not too far away was a box. Inside that box was something VERY special. This box happened to be on a mail carrier that was on its way to Popstar...This box also happened to be for Serene and Lynn.

Driver: What time is it on Popstar?  
Assistant: About...9:00 maybe?  
Driver: Okay.  
???: Are we there yet?  
Driver: No...but when we do get there you'll have to stay quiet

???: Fine.  
????: *yawn* Hey we there yet?  
???: NO

????: Well...I'm Going Back To Sleep

???: I'll tell you when we get there

????: Ok *falls asleep*  
???: HURRY UP ALREADY!  
Assistant: *kicks box* CALM DOWN!  
???: HEY...WE'VE BEEN IN THIS BOX FOR LIKE 12 HOURS AND I 'M NOT EVEN SURE I'M ABLE TO JUST CALM DOWN ANYMORE I'M THE MO-  
????: SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU IMPATIENT FOOL!  
???: *moans* Are We There Yet?  
Driver: DIDN'T I ALREADY SAY NO?!? WE WON'T BE THERE FOR A COUPLE MORE HOURS!  
???: WELL I TH-  
????: *paralyzes* Just Keep Your Mouth Shut.  
Driver: Thank You

????: No Problem *goes back to sleep*  
Assistant: I'll Take The Wheel If You Want.  
Driver: Okay...

~MetaKnight's Room

Serene was currently secretly trying on some armor that her dad had left for her. Meta Knight was still staring out the window...except he was asleep now...Serene peeked out and pulled out a shoe (from hammerspace :3) and tossed it at him. He shook...then turned to face Serene...

MK: What is it?  
Serene: You were sleeping weren't you?  
MK: Maybe.  
Serene: Oh...Well Um...I Think I Should Show You Something.  
MK: What is it?

Serene Stepped out of the bathroom (no armor...normal stuff) she then walked up to stand in front of Meta Knight...and...Exploded? (O___O)  
Meta Knight fell over...surprised. Serene was gone? Wait...No.. Serene was now a grey puffball (O_O). She had Black Hair, Her Wings, a headband with someone's emblem on it, and...a brown wristband. Serene Blinked...and laughed...

MK: what's so funny?  
Serene: Did you think I was gone?  
MK: Maybe...  
Serene: Ok...Well...Isn't This Cool?  
MK: Sure...but do you want to know how to hide your wings?  
Serene: Wait a second *looks at a mirror*  
MK:...  
Serene: Yes Please!  
MK: Very Well Then...You have a good imagination?  
Serene: Yeah....  
MK: Imagine them not there...  
Serene: Oh...Okay *wings dissapear*  
MK: Good...Now are you ready?  
Serene: Am I allowed to transform during the-  
MK: I don't see why not

Serene: Okay Lets Go

~The Front of The Castle

Clayborne and Lynn were lying down on the grass watching the clouds go by. Lynn was trying to stay awake because Clayborne was Talking her to death and she hadn't slept at all that night...

Clay: What's your favorite color?  
Lynn: Grey

Clay: Music

Lynn: There is different Music?  
Clay: Well Yeah...Theres Rock,Jazz, Classical...Y'know

Lynn: Nope...I Don't

Clay: Oh...Well I'll let you listen to some of my music

ynn *yawn* Cool.  
Clay: Y'know...I think I'm starting to love staying awake

Lynn: *louder yawn* Y-yea Me Too

Clay: You Tired?  
Lynn: Yes I am

Clay: I'll Take you back inside then

Lynn: Than*yawn* You

Clay: Any Time...

~The Court Yard

Meta Knight and Serene were waiting for the sun to go all the way down before they started. Serene was still deciding on what form to start with.  
Meta Knight looked up at the sky and saw a small ship coming towards the castle. Serene looked at Meta Knight then the sky then back again...

Serene: What's So interesting up there?  
MK: A Ship...  
Serene: What Really?  
MK: Yes...You Want To Go Check It Out Or Continue?  
Serene: Well Since I'm Still Deciding *transforms back to original form*  
MK: You wanna go?  
Serene: Sure but lets go get the others

MK: Okay

~The Castle Hallway

Serene was currently dragging Meta Knight down the hallway (literally) with everyone else trying to keep up with her. They trampled the King and knocked over a ton of Waddle Dees. Serene was nearing the door to the castle...but now everyone was in front of her. They walked out of the door and Serene...phased...through the wall. Everyone stared at her in disbelief...

Serene: Doors are for squares...  
Tiff: Uh..Ok?  
Tuff: That...Was...AWESOME!  
Kirby: Everything is either awesome or cool to you!  
Lynn: Nice Power...Serene

Clay: I WANNA DO THAT TOO!  
Serene: Uh...Meta Knight?  
MK: Yes?  
Serene: Is that ship supposed to land on us or are we supposed to move?  
MK: -_- Everybody step back

Everybody: Okay

Sword: Is that a mail carrier

Blade: It looks like one.  
MK: I believe it is

Serene: It stopped moving

MK:...

~Inside the Ship

The box was asleep...and the driver was happy. They decided to stop and wait for one of them to come up and see what they had...

Driver: *grabs mic* Hello Everyyybody!  
Assistant: Is there anyone by the name of...Serene or Lynn down there with you?

~The Front of The Castle

Everybody was confused. Tiff leaned over, Tuff sat down, kirby rolled backwards down the hill...and Meta Knight just tilted his body. Serene and Lynn Looked up at the ship and answered...

Serene: Yes Serene is down here!  
Lynn: Lynn is too!  
MK: Uh...  
Driver: Good! We have something for you two!  
Assistant: I'll teleport it down to you!  
Serene: Uh...Okay!  
Lynn: I Wonder What it Is...  
MK: Be Careful...  
Serene: Sure Thing!

~The Box Teleported Down A Few Feet Infront Of The Two~


End file.
